togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Motomi
Motomi (源泉) is a middle-aged information broker who is first introduced to Akira and Keisuke by Rin in Meal of Duty. He does not participate in Igura, but is in Toshima to observe it. He carries a gun for protection. Personality Motomi generally comes off as a friendly and carefree person, but he acts very serious when he talks about his job and his late wife and son. He is a determined widower and appears to be religious. He has not lost his faith despite the hardships he has been put through in his life, instead viewing them as "tests" by God. Motomi is the only person in the main cast who isn't obsessive, craves killing, mentally wounded from past events, or apathetic towards things which should be important to them. Even though Nano is responsible for his son's death (and indirectly for his wife's as well), Motomi doesn't seek revenge, but instead wants to kill Nano in order to stop Line from spreading. Appearance Motomi is a tan middle-aged man who appears to be in his thirties. He has an unshaven face along with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He stands at 183cm tall. He wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the top part of his shirt is left unbuttoned. He wears brown brown pants with suspenders going over his shoulders and can be seen carrying a matching brown jacket over his shoulder. Akira describes him as giving off a "bleary, worn-down impression." Abilities Relationships Rin - Rin describes Motomi as a "shady old man" and often admonishes him for prying into other people's business, but they are generally pretty close and get along well. Arbitro - The two worked together in the past, but now hate each other. Arbitro in particular holds an enormous grudge against Motomi, and goes into a fit of rage whenever he sees the man. Akira - Keisuke - In the Game History Before he started working as an information broker in Toshima, Motomi worked as a medical researcher at ENED on a government research project called RABBIT. One day, he had received a phone call from a person from ENED, inviting him to work there on a classified drug being developed by the government. He got double pay in exchange for not being able to leave or see his family. He was assigned to a lower level part of the job, which was collecting and organizing observations they made of their test subjects. Motomi knew that they performed experiments on children, but was not aware of the precise details from his low-level position. Later on, the researchers got orders from ENED to provide their own children as test subjects. Previously, they had a government pardon that allowed researchers' children to stay with their biological parents. Motomi's wife was against their son becoming a test subject, but Motomi had promised her that he would be in the group Motomi was supervising and that he would be safe. Motomi had had to leave the facilities for a little while, and when he came back, he found out that one of the test subjects, Nicole Premier, had escaped, cutting down everyone that got in his way. Motomi's son was one of the ones killed. That was when Motomi discovered they'd been trying to create a humman weapon. The government mailed Motomi's wife saying their son died for unknown reasons--as the information in RABBIT was classified. She became mentally unstable, and eventually wandered out into the street, got hit by a car, and died. After he left his job at RABBIT he received mercenary training and went onto the battlefield, and eventually found his way to Toshima as an information broker. His plan became to kill Premier and end the research. Common Route Motomi and Akira first meet when Rin introduces them at Meal of Duty. Rin and Motomi squabble for a bit, before Rin takes a "commemorative photo" of Akira, Motomi, and Keisuke. Rin then goes off to get drinks. Motomi questions Keisuke about whether he was planning on joining Igura, then asks Akira why he decided to join. Akira declines to tell him the real reason, simply stating he "got bored." Motomi lectures them for a bit about being prepared for what comes, then eventually interrupts himself to say they just met and it's not right for him to butt in. Rin returns shortly after, also telling Motomi that he shouldn't butt into other people's business. Motomi then realizes that he has somewhere to be, and quickly excuses himself, saying that if they ever need anything, they can easily find him there at the club. When Akira and Keisuke go to the Palace the next day so Keisuke can join Igura, they meet Motomi outside. He claims he had an errand nearby and only happened to come at the same time as them, but when Akira sarcastically points out all the cigarette butts at his feet, which would indicate otherwise, Motomi only smiles and shrugs. Motomi asks if he can go inside with them, and Akira asks him if he has business at the Palace, Motomi replying that he just wants to see "that display of bad taste run rampant for the first time in awhile." Akira is suspicious of his possible real motives, but Keisuke invites him along anyway. The three of them head inside, and are escorted by a guard. Motomi tries to kick one of the statues on the way by. Keisuke heads into the waiting room, and Arbitro shortly shows up, immediately becoming angry when he notices Motomi. They argue pointlessly for a bit, and Arbitro finally stomps off to the waiting room. Motomi warns Akira that Arbitro has "taken a liking to him," then tells him about the coliseum and the fights with Il Re. When Keisuke returns, he's officially an Igura participant. They head out of the Palace, and Motomi quickly excuses himself because he has some business to attend to. Later on, after Akira first fights Shiki, Motomi saves him from the Executioners by hiding him in an alley behind him. After they leave, Motomi tells Akira he should be more careful, and questions why he's out here. Akira shoots the question back at him, and Motomi says he was looking for information about Shiki.They talk for a moment about Akira winning his first match, and Motomi again warns him that he should be careful, adding that it goes double for him. Akira is vaguely put off and questions Motomi about what he means. Motomi insinuates that he should be careful because he's attractive. This irritates Akira, and he strikes at Motomi, only to have him catch his arm and tease him some more. (The player may also choose not to strike at Motomi, but striking at him is one of the events that earns the most points for Motomi's route.) Motomi pats Akira's arm and realizes that he has a wound, and the two of them return to the Hotel. They bandage Akira's wound, Akira noting that Motomi is strangely good at it. After finding out that he fought someone, Keisuke asks if someone took his tags. Motomi tells him that Akira was the one that won the match. Rin happily congratulates him on his first victory, and Keisuke hesitantly does the same. This pisses Akira off, and he yells at Keisuke, causing him to run off. Motomi stops Rin from running after him since it's dangerous at night, then tells Akira to get some rest. After most of the night has gone by, there is still no sign of Keisuke, and Motomi tells them that he has some business to attend to and quickly departs, promising to keep an eye out for Keisuke. His Route After escaping from Takeru at Meal of Duty, Akira runs into Motomi again in an alley. Motomi explains that he had heard the club was in bad shape, and was looking around for any clues as to what had happened. He questions what Akira is doing in a dark alley like this, but Akira refuses to explain. Motomi offers Akira a cigarette, which Akira refuses, before going on to say that something strange is going on in the city and to be careful. He mentions his son for the first time, easily talking about the fact that he's long since dead, surprising Akira. Afterwards, he informs Akira about the Il Re fight in four days, and they agree to meet at the Palace then. Motomi departs, and Akira finds an abandoned building to spend the night in, since he's too tired to continue his search for Keisuke. The next day, after encountering Keisuke, Akira wanders through the city until he happens upon an old church and decides to go inside. He finds Motomi there in one of the front pews, praying. Motomi doesn't immediately notice him, but when he finally opens his eyes, he's surprised to find Akira, then asking how he had gotten to the church. Akira tells him he just happened to wander there, and Motomi invites him to sit with him. Akira does so, and Motomi admits to being somewhat embarrassed to be caught praying. They talk about churches and God and Motomi presses Akira to talk about what's on his mind, since he can see the suffering written all over his face. Eventually, Akira tells him about what happened with Keisuke. They talk for a bit longer, and eventually the two part ways. Akira finds another building to rest in. After finding Takeru's corpse, Akira heads to the Palace to meet Motomi as they had agreed. The two of them head into the coliseum, where Akira momentarily gets lost and sees Nano. Motomi finds him again and they sit down, but when Akira mentions Nano, Motomi abruptly says he has to go somewhere and leaves. Akira leaves shortly after, wandering to the church, where he meets up with Motomi again. They talk briefly about Keisuke, then Motomi abruptly hugs Akira. Akira irritatedly manages to shove him off and turns to leave, but Motomi stops him, convincing him to stay since he's tired and it's dangerous. Akira begrudgingly agrees, and the two sit down to share a blanket. Akira falls asleep, and when he wakes up, Motomi is gone. Akira quickly heads out as well. After fighting with Keisuke, Motomi appears and stops Akira from chasing after him, then helps him up and takes him back to the church. He dries Akira off and treats the wound on his hand, and the two talk for a bit. Akira tells him about the incidents with the Line users who had ingested his blood, and Motomi seems startled by it. Akira falls asleep, Motomi gone once more when he wakes up. He receives a call from Emma, and she warns him to be wary of Motomi and to break off contact with him. Motomi returns shortly after the call, and the two have a short argument over their mistrust. Akira leaves, and Motomi reflects on why Akira might be acting so strangely, before getting up and heading to the Palace to confirm his suspicions. He questions Arbitro about the identity of Il Re and the source of Line before leaving. After Akira runs into Nano, he meets back up with Motomi. Motomi tells him it's time to leave Igura and that he'll help him escape, but Akira tells him he doesn't know if he can trust him or not and leaves. Despite not wanting to see Motomi, Akira wants to go to the church, so he does. Motomi is there, and he patches up Akira's wound again and apologizes. Motomi tells Akira about his past as a government researcher, about Nano, and about the fact that Akira is the anti-Nicole. He then says that he has to kill Akira to put a stop to the research. When Akira doesn't try to flee, Motomi becomes irritated, telling Akira he can't kill him because he's become too attached to him. Akira tells him that Nano is a victim as much as he is, and if he intends to still kill Nano, then he should kill Akira as well, right now. He grabs Motomi's hands and puts them around his neck, provoking him. Motomi is unable to kill him. They talk for a minute more before Motomi invites him to go into the small room next to the altar, since it's a bit more comfortable. Motomi suddenly starts questioning him about romance, eventually coming on to Akira. Akira panics and shoves him off, and they both end up on the floor. Seeing his chance to get back at Motomi for always having the last word, Akira starts coming on to him in retaliation. Motomi starts panicking, claiming he was just joking around. Akira ends up going too far with his revenge, pleased to have the upper hand for once, and suddenly Motomi hugs him, admitting that he has feelings for him. The two of them have sex, then fall asleep. When they wake up they head off to the Palace to talk to Arbitro. On the way, Motomi tells Akira about how he and Arbitro used to be colleagues. As they're walking down the main street, they notice corpses littered everywhere which still have their tags on them. Motomi suspects it might be the military, and tells Akira he should go into hiding while he goes to talk to Arbitro. Akira refuses, but after Motomi's insistence, agrees. They head back to the church. Motomi gives Akira a new knife, since he had dropped his in the fight with Keisuke. Akira asks him to find out what happened to Keisuke, and Motomi says he'll check the reports that Arbitro receives on the dead Igura participants, then leaves. Shortly later, Akira receives a call on the communications device Emma gave him, and smashes it against the wall in anger. After waiting for a long time, Akira hears two people entering the church. He prepares himself for a fight as they start pounding on the door to the back room, but then they quickly fall silent. When Akira opens the door, he finds two men on the ground with their necks snapped, then sees Nano leaving the church. Akira chases after him, and Nano remarks mournfully that Akira "has chosen his color." He reaches out to touch Akira's shoulder, but Motomi points a gun at him and orders him to stop. Akira reminds Motomi that they had an agreement not to hurt Nano unless it was absolutely necessary and tells him to put the gun down. Motomi reluctantly agrees. Akira begins speaking to Nano, telling him that he understands that Nano's actions weren't his fault, and asks him to run away from Toshima with him. Before Nano can respond, Emma and Gwen appear and Emma shoots the gun out of Motomi's hand. Emma reveals the true purpose of the communications device, and that she was the one who had Akira charged with murder. Akira becomes enraged and tries to attack her, but Motomi holds him back. Emma threatens to shoot Akira; Gwen tries to stop her, but she quickly shoots him. She aims at Akira again, and Motomi steps in front of him and demands to know why she wants to end it this way. She refuses to explain, and goes to shoot Motomi, but Nano stops her by stabbing his arm through her chest. They quickly hear footsteps approaching. Nano tells Akira to go, and then leaves to fight the approaching military personnel. Motomi drags Akira away from the scene, and the two go through the back alleys to get to a small storage room. Motomi opens up a hatch in the floor, and the two climb down into the sewers. They walk through the sewers for some time before the tunnel begins to quake, and Motomi notes that war has finally broken out between the CFC and Nikkouren. They begin walking again, and Motomi asks Akira if he has any dreams for the future. When Akira replies he doesn't, Motomi tells him that his dream was always to be a journalist. After some time, they finally come to the exit out of the sewers. They're easily accepted by Nikkouren, and Akira's supposed crimes are pardoned since Emma's plot had come to light. Civil war rages on for two years before Nikkouren comes out victorious. Three years after the end of the civil war, Motomi is a freelance journalist, and Akira is his assistant. They're at the Grand Canyon on one of Motomi's jobs when Motomi speaks up to tell Akira it's the anniversary of them leaving Toshima together. Akira reflects on their journey, happy to have someone to share his pain with. Other Routes Rin - In Rin's route, Motomi still becomes a journalist, traveling the world. He keeps in touch with Akira, and at the time of Rin's ending (5 years after the events in Toshima), says he won't be able to make it back to Japan for a few more years. In the Anime Motomi makes his first appearance in the anime in episode 2, as an acquaintance of Rin. In the Manga Trivia * Motomi's height is not mentioned in the game, but it is listed in one of the official True Blood books as being approximately 183cm. * Motomi's exact age is also not mentioned, but he is stated as being in his forties in the same True Blood book. * Motomi is one of only three characters in the game whose name is written in kanji. The kanji of his name mean "source" or "origin" (源) and "spring" or "fountain" (泉), making his name something like "the source of the spring." This is likely a reference to his profession as an information broker. * He can blow perfect smoke rings. * He has very messy handwriting. * Motomi attended church a lot as a child, and even had a baptismal name. Gallery That'd better be a candy cigarette.png|Motomi when he's first seen at Meal of Duty tnc 34.png|Motomi seen praying in the Church MOTOMIS FACE KEEPS CHANGING STRUCTURE AND ITS FREAKING ME OUT.png|Motomi and Akira resting at the Church tnc 41.png|Motomi being held at gunpoint after threatening Arbitro Category:Characters Category:Route